


Rewards of Temperance

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Finally in a good place in their relationship, Elijah shows Klaus how much he trusts him.





	Rewards of Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in _The Originals_ (seen in the below gif) when Elijah bites his own wrist and feeds his blood to Klaus in order to heal him. Elijah shows no negative effects, not even the illness we saw him suffer in another episode when Klaus bit him. My interpretation of this is that Klaus' werewolf venom only causes harm if his fangs make direct contact. Therefore, if Elijah bites himself and then feeds the blood to Klaus, he will be safe from the venom so long as Klaus' fangs do not make contact with the wounds.
> 
>  

At many points in their past Klaus had gone decades without Elijah's intimate touch. Yet now Klaus felt the brief spaces between their meetings as keenly as if they were eternities.

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke in a low voice as he swiftly and neatly removed Klaus' clothing. At the sound of his name on Elijah's lips, Klaus moaned softly and moved to press his nakedness towards his still fully clothed brother. Elijah ran his hands slowly over Klaus' body and Klaus moaned more loudly in frustration, pawing at Elijah's suit. 

"Do you want something, brother?" Elijah asked him with a smirk.

Submissive mindset was rare for Klaus, and with his other partners he had always been either dominant or equal in sexual space. No one in his over a thousand years of life had brought out sexual submissiveness in Klaus, except for his older brother Elijah. Even in the worst of times between them, sex with Elijah had always inspired in Klaus a desperate longing to surrender in some way; to become his, if only for a short time. It was difficult for Klaus to believe that now they truly did belong to one another. Klaus groaned in desperation and collapsed against his brother, his head resting on the shoulder of Elijah's suit. The scent of his neck was so distracting that Klaus thought he would never find any words to speak.

With difficulty, Klaus lifted his head and stared pleadingly into Elijah's eyes. Klaus slid a hand over the exposed back of his brother's neck and felt every nerve in his hand pulsate. 

"I need to feel more of your skin," Klaus spoke breathlessly, and after a long moment of silence added, "please."

At this Elijah moved to kiss Klaus fiercely, simultaneously removing his own clothing. When their naked bodies were pressed together at last, Klaus was flooded with tremendous relief, mixed with wild excitement. He kissed his brother's neck and chest eagerly, making quiet sounds of passion as he went, then fell to his knees to take Elijah's cock slowly into his mouth. When he felt Elijah's hand bury itself in his hair, Klaus’ own erection throbbed with desire, and he took his brother deeper down his throat. 

Time had lost meaning for Klaus, as it often did in lovemaking with Elijah, so he was not sure how long had passed this way before Elijah swept him up and lay him on the bed. Lying on top of him, Elijah pressed his hardness against Klaus' and Klaus wrapped his arms around Elijah and clung to him, desperate to be closer. Elijah kissed him again as he repositioned their bodies and slid a hand down to caress Klaus' ass, his forefinger eventually coming to lightly tease the space between his brother's cheeks.

"Please," Klaus said again, his voice dripping with need. Sometimes Elijah would tease him for some time, and Klaus would have to beg repeatedly to be fucked. Klaus enjoyed this game immensely, yet longed and hoped for the times when a single 'please' would be enough. He clawed at Elijah's back, ran his lips over his throat, and after another eternity passed, added, "please, please, brother, I need you."

Elijah growled and moved at vampire speed to line his cock up to Klaus' entrance. There, he paused, worked a hand into Klaus' hair and stared into his eyes. 

"I love you, my sweet Niklaus," he spoke, and immediately began to slide slowly into him. 

"I love you," Klaus replied between rich moans as he rocked his hips upward, struggling to bring Elijah deeper inside. Elijah kept the pace of his entrance slow, despite Klaus' efforts. It was greatly frustrating, yet Klaus had to admit to how unbelievably intense it made the eventual moment when his brother was fully inside. When Elijah was deep within him at last, they cried out together and held their bodies still for a moment as they kissed deeply. Klaus could feel a sliver of his brother’s mind open to him, and he opened his in turn.

“ _I’m yours_ ,” Klaus spoke telepathically, and felt the words so deeply that it frightened him. Feeling his fear, Elijah held his little brother tightly to his body and spoke into his mind, " _I am yours, as well, brother_ ," and before he could stop himself Klaus was thinking that heavy word, " _always_ ," into Elijah's mind. Elijah held him even more tightly and began to move inside him as he silently replied, " _Always and forever, Niklaus._ "

Elijah pulled away from the kiss to move to his brother's neck. With heavy breaths, Klaus slid his hand into Elijah's hair. Elijah growled deeply and Klaus knew that his brother's fangs had emerged. He strained to bring his neck closer to Elijah’s lips, longing to feel his bite.

Elijah's grip on Klaus' body tightened again, more aggressive than comforting this time, and his growl was part moan as he sunk his fangs into Klaus' throat and began to drink. 

Klaus' fangs descended of their own accord, and he was too heady to force them away, though he knew he could not bite Elijah. Klaus' hybrid bite was toxic to vampires, and though it could not kill an Original, it caused temporary illness and suffering. Once, in their past, Klaus had bitten Elijah to punish him for something. It was one of an endless list of choices Klaus had come to regret, and he was determined never to hurt his brother again with his bite. 

Elijah slid a hand between their bodies to wrap around Klaus' length and it felt to Klaus as though a jolt of lightning passed between them. Klaus thrust his hips rhythmically against his brother's touch, treasuring the feel of Elijah's cock and fangs inside him - so familiar, so deeply like home in some intangible way. And yet, so marvelously different than it used to be, in the dark days that had come to feel so long ago, when they would fuck without ever truly opening themselves up to each other. 

What felt like another blissful eternity passed this way before Elijah withdrew himself from his brother's throat and licked the blood neatly from his lips. His eyes fell to Klaus' fangs and a small smile crossed his face. 

"My sweet Niklaus, do you want my blood?"

Klaus looked at him, confused.

"Brother,” he murmured, “of course I do, but -”

Elijah lifted his own hand and raised it to his lips, locked eyes with his brother, and bit down. He brought his open wrist to Klaus' mouth, and Klaus shuddered with longing to taste him.

"But, if my fangs touch the wounds -" Klaus protested, then trailed off. He would never let that happen, never again; but he could not expect Elijah to have faith in that, after all the times he had broken his brother's trust in the past. 

And yet, by some miracle that Klaus could not comprehend, Elijah's face was open and sincere, his eyes lit with gentle encouragement.

"I trust you, brother," he declared, and he pushed his wrist closer to Klaus' lips. "Drink."

With a moan that was nearly a sob Klaus wrapped his hand around Elijah's wrist and began to drink from the wounds his brother had made for him. He felt the instinctual pull to sink his fangs in, to clamp hungrily onto Elijah’s flesh, but he was determined to control himself. He was stubborn, which was sometimes a virtue, and he wanted above all else to prove that he deserved this happiness. He wanted to prove it to his brother, and to himself. Klaus held his fangs back, like a dam against a rushing waterfall.

The taste of his brother’s blood was euphoric, but what truly brought tears to Klaus' eyes was the trust in him that Elijah had displayed. Elijah watched him drink as he continued to fuck Klaus slowly, and smiled softly as he wiped away the few tears that escaped Klaus' eyes. 

When Elijah withdrew his wrist, Klaus strived to find the words to express all that he was feeling, but he couldn’t hear himself think over the vibration of every nerve in his body drawing towards ecstatic orgasm. Elijah leaned his forehead against Klaus' and stroked his hair, resting his hand on the back of his neck. 

“ _It's alright, Niklaus, you don't have to say anything_ ,” he spoke into his mind. He began to thrust more and more rapidly into him, his hand moving faster and faster on Klaus' cock, as he continued, “ _I can feel you, my brother._ ”

When the moment finally came, and the two brothers approached the heights of their passion together, Klaus felt as though they melted into one another, their bodies and their energies becoming one. He clung to Elijah, kissing him hungrily, as he desperately tried to hold onto that moment for as long as he could.

When it was over, and Klaus had returned to solid ground, they lay close and held each other. Elijah caressed his brother's skin softly with his fingertips as Klaus marveled at how things could possibly be this good between them, after everything that Klaus had done wrong in the past. And when his joy made him anxious, as it sometimes did, his big brother held him close, and stroked his hair, and Klaus felt that perhaps everything would be all right.


End file.
